The YCC Administration provides infrastructure to promote cancer research activities of its 260 members, with a particular emphasis on facilitating transdisciplinary and translational research. The Administration supports the Director, Senior Leaders, Program Leaders, Shared Resources Directors and YCC Members in carrying out the YCC mission through effective management, centralized resources, and strategic planning. YCC Administrative responsibilities: ? Communicate between and among Center Director, Deputy, Associate and Assistant Directors,, Program Leaders, Shared Resource Directors and stakeholders within and outside the Institution; ? Develop and implement the YCC strategic plan in concert with the Center's leadership and integrate recommendations from standing and ad hoc advisory boards; ? Develop and coordinate research administration activities to support planning and evaluation, integrate and promote the collaborative, transdisciplinary and translational research activities of the YCC; ? Provide financial management of all YCC and CCSG funds and accounts; maintain fiduciary responsibility including preparing and maintaining annual operating,, capital and Shared Resource budgets; intra- and extramural research fund management; tracking Shared Resource usage; preparing grants, contracts and other financial reports; * Provide personnel and human resource services in support of YCC leadership and membership; * Manage Shared-Resources and provide financial oversight, data on usage patterns, and determine chargeback rate; * Manage YCC facilities, space, and equipment; * Manage and coordinate funding opportunities including intramural pilot project programs and other research project post award management; * Support and coordinate YCC membership application and review processes; * Manage and respond to research information technology and informatics needs; * Coordinate YCC committees; management of human resources, development, marketing, public affairs, and education programs.